1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the signal flag used on a rural mailbox to indicate the presence of outgoing mail. Specifically, the present invention relates to such a flag that is designed for use on mailboxes which are partially enclosed by decorative structures such as those composed of brick (or stone) and mortar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rural, freestanding mailboxes are well known and are in widespread use. In the past, these mailboxes were mainly found in less developed (rural) areas, such as farms. The mailbox, with its standard outgoing mail flag, was typically located a considerable distance from the house and often placed on the other side of the road. Due to this inconvenient location, many devices have been proposed to indicate that mail was delivered (without requiring the owner to look inside the box). Examples of these delivery signaling devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,284,295 to Steinfeldt (Feb. 8, 1994), 5,388,759 to Barnes (Feb. 14,1995), 2,856,123 to Mary (Oct. 14, 1958), and 4,655,390 to Martin (Apr. 7, 1987). These devices were intended to be used in addition to the standard outgoing mail flag. Generally, the rural mailboxes described in these examples were simply mounted on a post. The mailbox had no enclosing structure and its supporting structure did not interfere with proper operation of either flag. Since there was no problem with the proper operation of the outgoing mail flag in this simple configuration, there was no need to devise a solution.
These rural mailboxes are currently being used in more suburban settings, where they are located closer to the house. Now their appearance is much more important to the homeowner. To improve their appearance, many of these mailboxes are being partially enclosed by decorative structures such as those composed of brick (or stone) and mortar, often similar to the house. In this configuration, only the front two inches or less of the mailbox protrudes from the structure. Therefore, the standard, side mounted, outgoing mail flag and its bracket cannot be used, and there is insufficient room to move the flag and its bracket to another location on the exposed portion of the mailbox. In many cases, the original flag, with or without its bracket, is moved to the side of the surrounding brick structure. This action has many disadvantages, including:
(a) The flag rubs on the brick, leaving circular wear marks which are unsightly.
(b) The brick wears the paint off the flag causing it to rust.
(c) The flag is not within easy reach of the postal carrier, particularly when reaching out of the window of a vehicle.
(d) The irregular surface of the enclosure catches on the flag, often necessitating that the flag be bent out from the structure, further detracting from its appearance.
(e) When mounted without its bracket, the flag can be rotated 360 degrees. Only frictional contact with the brick holds it in position.
(f) These flags can be positioned at a point that is in-between the fully lowered and the fully raised positions, leading to possible confusion as to whether outgoing mail is present. The prior art describes several variations of standard outgoing mail flags as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,119,986 to Kobilarcik et al. (Jun. 9, 1992) and 2,988,268 to Mioduski (Jun. 13, 1961). These devices would be rendered inoperable if used on an enclosed mailbox. In fact, flags such as these must either be removed from the mailbox prior to enclosing it or mortared into the enclosing structure.
Alternatives to the standard flag have also been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,256 to Hebal (Mar. 3, 1970), describes a flag which is magnetically held in the raised position. This flag requires an exposed area on the side of the mailbox just like the standard flag and is therefore not usable on an enclosed mailbox. If this flag were to be mounted to the door of the mailbox, the flag's surface would lie in a plane parallel to the street, greatly reducing its visibility (when viewed from the side). A further disadvantage is that this flag does not provide a self-lowering feature, requiring the postal cartier to manually lower it.
Another alternative design is the "Post Alert Slide", manufactured by Beacon Industries of South Jordan, Utah 84065, marked Pat. Pending. This device comprises a thin rectangular housing with a flag that slides out to indicate the presence of outgoing mail. In each case where this device was seen on a mailbox, the flag was difficult to slide in and out, possibly due to dirt and debris entering the housing and becoming lodged in the internal guide channels. Another disadvantage is that the flag of this device can be positioned in-between the fully out and fully in positions, causing confusion as to whether or not it is indicating the presence of outgoing mail. Still a further disadvantage is that a portion of the flag sticks out from the housing at all times, again causing confusion. A further disadvantage is that this flag must be manually pushed back into its housing after the mailbox has been serviced. Also, when mounted to the side of the enclosing structure, it is not within easy reach of the postal carrier.
The dissatisfaction with the performance and appearance of available outgoing mail flags used with mailboxes which are partially enclosed by a decorative structure is the likely cause of a growing trend to leave the flag off altogether. However, the postal carrier is not required to stop and check a mailbox unless a signal flag indicates the presence of outgoing mail. By not using a flag, the homeowner risks that the outgoing mail will not be picked up.